1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individual loading mechanism (ILM), and more particularly an ILM with simplified locking mechanism facilitating reliable maneuver so as to press a CPU chip toward a socket connector mounted onto a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,634, issued to Yeh on Dec. 8, 2009. The electrical connector includes a socket body with a plurality of electrical contacts secured thereon, a metal load plate covering the socket body, a retention frame for securing the load plate on the printed circuit board, and a back plate. A fastener such as a first bolt is provided to engage with the load plate and fasten the load plate on the printed circuit board. The load plate is connected with and supported by the retention frame. The load plate includes a frame and a tongue at a first side of the frame. The tongue has a first section bending from the frame and a second section extending outwardly from the first section. A hole is defined on the second section of the tongue. The first bolt extends through the holes and engages with the screw hole of the back plate. The load plate has a pair of hooks bending downwardly for projecting into the recesses for clasping the retention frame at a second side thereof The load plate rotates towards or away from the socket body from an open position to a closed position.
The electrical connector needs the retention frame for securing the load plate on the printed circuit board. The retention frame is mounted to the printed circuit board at first and then the load plate is assembled to the retention frame. The assembly of the electrical connector is complicated. It is also takes much more room and can't keep up with the trend of the electrical connector.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new electrical socket to overcome the problems mentioned above.